


And Good Things Happen

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days [10]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe’s trip to St. Boniface doesn’t go quite as planned. Part of the Modern! AU. Directly follows <i>And One to Grow On</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Good Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is all fiction based off the characters as portrayed in the HBO mini-series. No disrespect or harm is meant or intended. Title from Dierks Bentley's _Good Things Happen_. 
> 
> **A/N:** Unbeated.

**_October 2006_ **

Babe tighly gripped the steering wheel of his rental car as he drove the back roads to the Old Thibodaux Boarding House. He honestly hadn’t expected to drop by, only came down here to see Ralph, but Spina had a heart of gold and was one of the best souls in the world. He’d do whatever it took to keep his friends happy. 

“I’m not that much of a philanthropist,” Spina said. “I know you won’t actually drop my hung-over ass in a ditch. Can’t say the same about Julian and Bill doesn’t know the way.”

“How are you still able to say _philanthropist_ when Jack Daniels has fused with your blood stream?”

Spina shrugged. “What can I say, benefits of a college education.”

Babe rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. He could feel the anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach as they drove by overgrown patches of weeds, weeping willows, and the distinct tang and scent that came with bayou waterways. 

The car’s headlights glared off the old wooden sign in front of the house as Babe pulled into the drive. He cut the engine off and took out the keys, all while taking a few steadying breaths.

“You okay?” Spina asked.

“That should be my question,” he said.

Spina smiled at him. “You really didn’t plan on coming all the way out here?”

“I feared for the patrons of Fitzwilliam’s. Until yesterday, Fran didn’t know if she could fly down. I wasn’t letting Bill out unsupervised.”

“He’d have Julian,” Spina said.

Babe just looked at him.

“Hey, unlike you, Bill’s never gotten Julian arrested.”

“That was a simple misunderstanding.”

“Yeah,” Spina said, “tell that to the Newark cops.”

“I can still dump your ass in a ditch.”

“I don’t think my new boss would be too happy about that,” Spina quipped with a filthy smirk. 

“Get out of the car,” Babe ordered. 

“You know you’re going to have to help me. If I stand up too fast I might puke and I doubt the rental company will give your deposit back.”

Babe just shook his head and laughed. Christ, he had missed Spina so fucking badly. He got out of the car, grabbed the birthday presents out of the back, and opened Spina’s door. It took about twice as long to get to the back door, with their shuffling-laughing walk, but they got there without falling down. 

“Keys?” Babe asked.

Spina dug out a set with a cheesy plastic alligator keychain.

“Really?” Babe asked.

“Gag gift from Anna.”

“Ah,” Babe said. It would be wrong to tease Spina about his crush when he was too hung-over to defend himself. That didn’t mean Babe wouldn’t file the information for some later blackmail. 

The house was dark and silent inside. They managed to trip over someone’s work bag and a set of boots. Babe’s hip hit the kitchen counter, Spina tripped over the first step on the stairs, and they were both reduced to embarrassed laughter.

“So much for a stealthy entrance,” Babe said.

Spina just nodded, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Sound always echoed on the stairwell; Babe found that out the hard way during the summer. They somehow managed to reach Spina’s room without breaking their necks.

“Christ, it’s like the Ninth Level of Hell in here,” Babe said.

“Blackout curtains,” Spina explained. “I need them with the hours. Just drop me on the bed.”

“I wasn’t planning on holding you up all morning,” Babe said. He dropped Spina’s arm. “I trust you’re capable of taking your own shoes and shirt off.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ralph said. He was already halfway asleep. “Leave some water out for me.”

“’Course, bro,” Babe said. 

He walked out into the hallway, tip-toeing down to the shared bathroom. He sure as hell didn’t want to wake Shelton up. He grabbed a bottle of Advil and filled one of the plastic cups with water. There still wasn’t much by way of sound in the rest of the house. Babe crept back into Spina’s room, left the water and pills on his nightstand, and settled down to watch his friend sleep. He needed to make sure Ralph was going to be perfectly okay. He’d tried to match Julian shot-for-shot last night, which was a truly idiotic idea, but when a whole bar was buying the rounds and egging you on, it was hard as hell to say no.

Babe rested his head against the door and smiled. There were certainly worst ways to spend a Friday morning. 

*******************

Babe heard movement downstairs. It was a gamble, guessing who was rummaging through the kitchen. It could either be Shelton up for a snack or it could be Gene getting ready for work. Neither one of them kept regular hours. Spina was still dead to the world and even Shelton’s personal brand of entertainment was better than Ralph’s snoring. 

His breath caught as he walked into the kitchen. Gene Roe, still sleep rumpled and barely awake, was a damn fine sight for sore eyes. 

Gene glanced up in surprise when Babe cleared his throat. Their eyes met and Gene finally smiled. 

“I suspected the voicemail Eva left had something to do with you,” he said.

Babe ducked his head and smiled. “Hey, Gene.” 

He crossed the kitchen floor and stood side by side with Gene in front of the kitchen window. Their shoulders brushed as they shared the same small space. 

“This is certainly unexpected,” Gene said into his coffee cup.

“I didn’t know if I was going to make it until yesterday. I got someone to cover my Friday shift at the last minute. I fly back early tomorrow to make my Saturday shift,” Babe said.

Gene nodded. “You’re a thoughtful friend, Edward, and you know how to keep your priorities straight.”

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” Babe said.

“Or mine,” Gene agreed. He put his coffee cup down and held out a hand. “Come here.”

Babe gladly followed the command. He took a deep breath, inhaling that unique mix of medicine and spice that always meant _Gene_ in his mind. 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring anything for your birthday,” he murmured into Gene’s shoulder.

Gene softly laughed. “You’ve got some time. Besides, I’ll take this. Raphael is the sharing type.”

“Mostly,” Babe agreed. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to Gene’s lips.

It started off soft and slow, like always, but it’d been too damn long. He wasn’t surprised at all when he felt the small of his back meet the kitchen counter. 

Of course, Gene’s work cell had to ring.

“ _Feet pue tan_ ,” Gene cursed as he backed away.

“I’m guessing that’s not one of those polite Cajun phrases,” Babe said.

“Hardly,” Gene said. “Roe,” he growled into his phone. 

Babe let his body relax as he watched Gene. Anna or Renée must’ve been on the other line; Babe had learned to tell proper French from Cajun after the last summer. 

“Need to go in?” Babe asked when Gene hung up.

He nodded. “I’d ask if you’d like to come along, but your time is for Raphael.”

“Gene, Spina ain’t waking up for at least another four hours. I know Julian’s still out and I doubt Fran and Bill are up for company this early. If you don’t mind, I’d rather spend my time with you than trying not to wake Merriell.”

“Merl-Francis can be a fright when woken,” Gene agreed.

“To say the fucking least,” Babe said. 

“You need a change of clothes?” Gene asked.

“I wouldn’t turn down a shower too,” Babe agreed. 

Gene gestured. “Let’s go, then.”

“Can I get my own personal back washer?” Babe asked.

Gene slapped his ass as he walked by. “Behave yourself, Edward.”

*******************

The St. Boniface Clinic always had some of the best damn breakfast spreads. Babe greedily piled up a plate of fresh fruit and beignets. 

“Oh, Edward, are they starving you in Philadelphia?” Renée asked. 

She was already full of sunshine and smiles this early in the morning. It would be annoying in anyone who wasn’t Renée. She could just as easily kick your ass as give you a hug. She was one of the most deceptively strong women he’d ever come across. Maggie, his sister, idolized her and Renée was kind enough to always take her phone calls and e-mails.

“They don’t feed me like this,” Babe told her. “Ma’s more about making a supper big enough to feed the army.”

“From what your sister has told me that is an apt description.” 

She sat down beside him, patting down the unruly part of his hair. “It is a welcome surprise to see you. I’m sorry we had to call Eugene in.”

“I didn’t plan on seeing him while I was down here; I’m thankful for any time I have.”

“Good,” she said. She cupped his cheek. “I hope you will be able to plan a longer visit soon. Eugene remembers to relax when you are here.”

Babe nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it,” he said.

“There will always be a home for you here,” she said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You should,” she said. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading back out to the ward.

Babe got up to pour himself a cup of coffee when Gene entered. His scrubs were already wrinkled, and he had an examination mask hanging from one ear.

“That bad already?” Babe asked.

“New parents,” Gene explained.

Babe grimaced. One week at the clinic taught him quickly how easily, and rightfully so, new parents freaked out. Sometimes it was just teething; other times situations which required an emergency trip into one of the closest big cities. 

Babe just poured Gene his own cup of coffe. 

Gene gladly took it and studied him over the rim.

“What, I got something in my teeth? My hair?” Babe asked. He reached an arm up, Gene’s t-shirt pulling tight across his chest, and tried to pat his hair down again.

“No,” Gene said. “Just can’t believe you’re not freezing your ass off.”

“It’s warm,” Babe said. 

Gene shook his head. “You still in that apartment with no heat?”

“Already bracing myself for the winter,” he said.

“That apartment will just make it worse when you get sick.”

“You say that like it’s a given.”

Gene gave him a look.

Babe decided not to argue. Spina would back Gene up on that one and Babe would be fucked. 

“Sorry for getting Spina so trashed,” he said, quickly changing the subject.

“He needed it. I think he’s finding it hard to adjust here. He misses you.”

“Trust me, with the winter coming, I wish I was down here with you guys. Not looking forward to shoveling my stoop off and ice skating down to the bar.”

“Door’s always open to you,” Gene said. 

He put his mug in the sink and crowded into Babe’s space. Babe smirked as he was backed against the counter again. It was one of his favorite places to be. 

“Why, Mr. Roe, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Always,” Gene said, “but not during work hours. Eva’s got a stack of envelopes for you.”

“You’re so damn evil,” Babe said.

Gene rested a hand on Babe’s stomach. “But worth it,” he murmured, causing Babe to catch his breath.

He backed off with a smirk and left.

“Really fucking evil,” Babe yelled after him.

*******************

Everyone was at the house when they got home. Renée forced them both out the door after lunch. They arrived to a drive way full of rental cars and loud voices drifting from the kitchen windows.

“Can you believe this fucking guy,” Bill said, laughing.

“Damn it, I missed Bill meeting Shelton,” Babe said.

“No, you didn’t,” Gene said, confused. “They met back in 2004.”

“Oh, right,” Babe said. It was still hard for him to believe sometimes, that Bill and Gene knew each other from their service overseas. Neither of them talked about it and Babe figured it was best to leave it alone. Still, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. 

“Anything I should know before we walk in there?” Gene asked.

“Yeah,” Babe said, “don’t let Fran smell your fear.”

The kitchen table was covered in snack bowls and poker chips.

“See, we leave the children alone and they degenerate into junk-food-eating-gambling sinners,” Babe said.

Julian, Bill, and Spina held their drinks up in agreement. 

“So, there you are Heffron,” Shelton said. “Heard you were skulking around the house like a stalker this morning.”

“Spina invited me inside,” Babe said.

“So you spent your time watching Spina sleep. Explains why he’s so paranoid,” Shelton said.

“No, that’s all you, Shelton,” Spina said. “Clinic wasn’t too bad?” he asked Gene.

Gene shook his head. “Nothing major.” He walked over to Fran and held out a hand. “Miss Grisolia, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

She greeted his handshake with a smile. “Likewise, Dr. Roe. Please, call me Fran.”

“Kiss ass,” Shelton muttered.

“We weren’t all raised by gators,” Gene said, swatting Shelton with his free hand.

“Pull up some chairs, boys,” Fran said. “I’ll deal you in.”

“Doll, I’m sure they want some time alone,” Bill said. 

Babe just shook his head. God bless Bill, he really was a hell of a friend. 

Frank shook her head. “I got Babe’s shifts covered through Tuesday. He’s going to have to work all next weekend, but I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“What?” Babe asked.

“Let me tell you, I had a hell of a time getting your return ticket changed,” she said. “Thank god Kitty’s got all the dirt on those US Air executives.”

“What,” Babe repeated.

“Jesus, Babe,” Julian said. “Do you honestly think we’d have you come down here and not spend some time with lover boy?”

Shelton gagged.

“Grow up and grow a pair,” Babe said to him. He turned to his friends. “You guys, what the hell?”

“Eh, you deserved it,” Bill said. “Besides, Penky wanted to see if his bartending school lessons were worth it.”

“My bar’s going to burn down,” Babe said.

“Have some faith in Penkala,” Julian said, “he’s going to have Skip watch over him.”

Spina’s eyes widened and he exchanged a horrified look with Babe. “Oh yeah, that bar’s getting destroyed.”

“Faithless bastards, the lot of you,” Bill said. 

Babe just shook his head and took his seat next to Gene.

“My friends are infuckingsane,” he said.

Gene took his hand. “They’re good people,” he said.

******************

Gene’s bed was so damn comfortable, even if it wasn’t really meant to fit two people. It just felt like home. Babe was curled up on his side, watching Gene get ready for work in the early morning light.

He could really get used to this life.

“You look damn good today,” he said.

“What,” Gene said, brushing down his navy scrubs, “this old thing.”

Babe laughed. He reached a hand out and tugged Gene down to the bed. The only had another hour left before Gene had to go work and Babe had to leave for the airport.

Gene wrapped a strong hand around Babe’s foreman, fingers tracing a line down to his elbow. “I’ve gotten too used to all this.”

“That makes two of us,” Babe said. “It’s getting harder and harder to leave you.”

Gene nodded, biting his lip.

“What?” Babe asked.

“Just hoping that one day you won’t have to go.”

“I’ve got plans for the spring,” Babe said. He’d never told Gene about it all, didn’t want to jump the gun or seem too eager. 

“I look forward to it,” Gene said.

He leaned down and kissed Babe, putting all the thoughts and emotions into it they couldn’t, and wouldn’t, yet speak. 

They still had so much to learn about each other, still had yet to show all of their true colors, but this was right. They had each other, the support and encouragement of their friends and co-workers, and they could do this. They’d find a way.

“Come,” Gene said, “time for breakfast.”

“Do we have to?” Babe asked.

Gene rested his forehead against Babe’s own. “I ain’t going to let you leave if we stay up here.”

Babe sighed and nodded. He let Gene pull him out of the bed. They both had real lives to get back to but, hopefully those lives would be together soon.


End file.
